


Have You Ever...?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Banter, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Drinking Games, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Smut, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are so drunk that it probably doesn't matter if they will remember this in the morning.</p><p>Except maybe it kind of does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever...?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> Hey can you write a Ziam fic where Zayn and Liam are straight/best friends but one night they drink a little bit too much and... you know
> 
> Um, this is really rather smutty and basically pwp so if you like that sort of thing, then by all means read ahead! :)

The students stumbled through the front door of their shared flat together, the taller of the two more pissed than he usually allowed himself to get as he leant against his friend with a lazy, drunken smile on his face.

Giggling to himself benignly, Liam collapsed onto the sofa only to have Zayn land on top of him before patting his head cheekily and rolling off so they were side by side on the couch, neither of them particularly willing to move any more.

“Well…” began Zayn, his voice less slurred than might be expected thanks to his amazing ability to hold down his alcohol compared to Liam, who got bladdered like he was then so rarely that when he did he was usually a drunken mess. “I suppose there are two options of what we can do now.”

Liam recognised his tone of voice as being the one Zayn always used when plotting something, and his interest was now peaked. He turned to his friend in order to try and work out what exactly he was planning, the room only spinning slightly as they did.

“The first option is that we act sensible and go to bed because we have uni tomorrow…”

Immediately noises of discontentment erupted from Liam’s mouth - in different company he would have probably agreed to be sensible, but this was Zayn, who he was willing to do anything to impress because that’s what best friends do, right?

“Or,” continued Zayn loudly so that he could be heard above the groans, “we could do something totally stupid and immature and fun like playing a drinking game?”

There was a large grin painted on his handsome face, which made it clear he knew exactly which option Liam was going to pick. Sure enough Liam smiled back at him at the suggestion and reached for a bottle of vodka that for some reason was stashed beside the sofa.

“Sounds like a good idea, mate! What do you want to play?” The slightly suggestive nature of the comment wasn’t lost on Zayn, who replied with a cheeky wink to his best friend.

“Well, how about that old favourite, Have You Ever?”

“But don’t we know pretty much everything about each other?” frowned Liam, his face contorting a little so that he looked like a confused puppy, however Zayn shook his head determinedly.

“I know we’re best mates, but, come on, don’t tell me there’s nothing you’ve ever kept secret from me?”

He stared into his friend’s deep brown eyes until the Liam broke his gaze and nodded sheepishly while looking pointedly down at his feet.

“Well, yeah, obviously no one knows everything about me,” he muttered, as though admitting some dark secret. If he was honest, he wanted to be able to tell Zayn everything but sometimes he just couldn’t.

Seemingly completely oblivious to the slight emotional trauma Liam was going through, his friend beamed cheerfully as though it was all settled.

“Let’s start then! So, you drink if you have done it, right? Ok, have you ever… walked in on someone having sex?”

“Za-ayn!”

The older biy simply shot him a winning smile and cocked his head to imply that he wasn’t saying anything until Liam gave him a straight answer. “Of course I have…”

***

After what seemed like ten minutes or so (although considering how wasted they were, it might well have been a lot longer than that), the questions had grown more and more probing until eventually the what would prove to be the bombshell of the evening was dropped.

It was Zayn who asked it of course, his now incredibly slurred voice rising over Liam’s protests that he had never cheated on any of his ex-girlfriends in order to make himself heard.

“Another one for Mr. Payne!” Taking on the voice of a game show host, he gazed at Liam with mock-seriousness that made the younger man feel slightly nervous yet excited at the same time. “Have you ever snogged another dude?”

As the words filtered into his alcohol-soaked mind, Liam felt his throat dry up as he realised that the conversation had inevitably made its way to his least favourite topic: sexuality. He wasn’t homophobic or anything like that, and he liked to think that he was comfortably straight, having always dated girls. The thing was, though, whenever the subject was mentioned he couldn’t help but think of Niall, the popular jock of his high school whom he’d had a fanatical crush on for years when he was younger.

But that was all behind him and almost completely forgotten about now, or so he tried to convince himself anyway, and so it was with great conviction that he shook his head vigorously.

“You’ve never kissed a guy?” Zayn’s tone was incredulous, as though he honestly couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but Liam couldn’t see why he was so surprised - after all, it’s not like he’d never _wanted_ to try kissing a bloke, but he was straight, right?

However when he made this seemingly obvious point, his companion shrugged it away. “So am I, but I’ve snogged more guys than I care to think about!”

Normally, Zayn was quite reserved when it came to his sexual exploits, so it was clear to Liam that they must both have drunk an awful lot more than he’d previously realised in order to have got to the point where the older boy was openly boasting about having got off with people of the same gender numerous times, but his inebriated state of mind prevented him from being able to care.

It also prevented him from being able to keep his mouth shut, which was probably the reason why he replied a little too loudly with, “Well that’s probably because you’re so attractive, isn’t it?”

Silence fell upon the room before it finally hit him what he’d just said and he immediately started babbling in order to cover up the awkwardness of the situation.

“I mean, um, everyone seems to try to get off with you when we go out so you, er, are probably really good looking but it’s not like I find you attractive cos I don’t, yeah…”

By the time Liam's incoherent mumbling had finally tailed off, Zayn was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face that was somewhere in between confusion, surprise, and his usual cheeky smile. Liam couldn’t ignore the fact that he also looked strangely flattered by the comments that he’d been drunkenly flinging at him. However his next words were totally unexpected.

“Have you ever, you know, wanted to kiss one?”

The atmosphere in the room had gone from jovial and light-hearted to suddenly hesitant and unusually tense, but Liam still couldn’t help but be honest with his reply.

“I, well, yeah, I guess - I mean I’ve always wondered…”

Zayn’s face was suddenly alarmingly close to his but in the drunken haze that was filling Liam’s head it seemed like a good idea to reach out a hand to cup the tanned cheek in front of him. The touch sent a jolt of unexpected energy down his arm, and for a moment he considered pulling away before he did something he would regret.

However before he could say or do anything, there were suddenly a pair of warm, alcohol-flavoured lips pressed against his and his brain felt like it might explode.

The embrace lasted longer than it probably should have under the circumstances, and it quickly progressed from an unsure first kiss into something more. This was largely thanks to the hefty quantities of alcohol fuelling their bodies and convincing them to get lost in the moment with each other until they eventually were forced to break apart for breath.

“Damn you’re a good kisser!” exclaimed Zayn, making Liam blush at the compliment, but at that moment he had an idea on his mind that he knew he had to act on or might regret it forever. “Do you, er, do you want to try more?”

When his Liam’s eyes widened it only served to increase Zayn's confidence, and he continued with a wink towards the rather obvious bulge in the front of the younger man’s trousers. “Have you ever wanted to be sucked off by a guy too?”

Liam flushed bright red at the suggestion, causing Zayn to grin at his innocence, yet beneath his embarrassment there lay an overwhelming desire for whatever was happening to continue, no matter what it might involve.

“Um, yeah, I suppose so…” Zayn frowned, unconvinced, so Liam reworded his reply to convey his true emotions. “Yes, I would actually!”

Laughing under his breath at his friend’s politeness, Zayn kissed him swiftly once again before getting up from the sofa and kneeling on the floor in-between Liam’s already open legs. They were clad in extra tight jeans which had been secretly turning the older lad on all evening.

“Well I guess I should show you what you’ve been missing then, huh?” he joked while reaching for the waistband and artfully pulling down Liam’s trousers and boxers at the same time to reveal his already hard length.

Any embarrassment that Liam had been feeling about his best friend examining his cock at such close quarters quickly disappeared when Ziam whistled quietly at the sight, clearly impressed. “I thought you were joking about the 10 inches thing mate!”

The friendly banter helped to calm Liam down despite the unusual nature of the situation, as did the small kisses that Zayn then began pressing to his inner thighs. This felt like a rather intimate act for a drunken blowjob, but Liam definitely wasn’t complaining.

Especially not when Zayn grew bored of teasing and, after licking down Liam’s v-line, took the whole of his length into his mouth and, damn, if that didn’t feel absolutely amazing!

Ducking his head forwards so that he could slide his lips down yet more of the shaft, Zayn hollowed his cheeks to increase Liam’s pleasure further, as well as pumping one fist up and down the area of his dick that he simply couldn’t fit in his mouth. He seemed suspiciously good at the act, it had to be admitted, and Liam couldn’t help but wonder how many other men Zayn had sucked off in his life, despite being supposedly straight.

Maybe his friend was hiding bisexual tendencies, or maybe this was a normal thing for guys to do and he just hadn’t…

“Oh my God!” The scream leapt out of his mouth without him even thinking about it, because there was no way he could manage coherent thought tight then. Zayn had just moved his hand that wasn’t pumping up and down Liam's cock at to the puckered skin of his entrance, causing his toes to curl at the new sensation.

Immediately Zayn pulled off and backed away a little on his knees, terrified that he might have gone a step too far. However Liam simply moaned loudly at the lack of contact and reached out a hand to try and locate his dark quiff in order to drag the lips he was craving back to his cock.

“Don’t you dare stop!” he cried out harshly, knowing from his rock hard length and the heat that was pooling in his stomach that he was seconds away from cumming. All he needed was for Zayn to reconnect his mouth in the way that he knew was wrong but that still made him feel amazing.

Zayn looked a little surprised at Liam’s sudden dominating streak, but it was an undeniable turn on and more than persuaded him that there was nothing he would like more that to finish what he’d started. Before he did, though, there was one thing he wanted to hear from the new Liam he had only just discovered that evening.

“You know I’ve always wondered why you never swear, Li,” by this time the younger boy was bucking his hips forward in the hope of finding some sort of contact and relief, but he was determined to get his request heard and complied with. “Do you think you could do it for me?”

“W-what?” Liam stuttered out, confused by the sudden direction the conversation had taken, yet knowing that there was no way he would be allowed release if he didn’t hear Zayn out.

“You heard me,” smirked Zayn, his lips dangerously close to Liam’s cock but not quite close enough. “If you really like how I make you feel, then you should let me know!”

Then with a wink he licked a thick stripe along the vein that ran down the underside of Liam's cock, which he knew was bound to be highly sensitive given how completely erect the other 19 year old was by that point. That was it: the sensation alone was enough to make Liam cry out a whole list of obscenities which only grew louder when Zayn finally retook the tip in his velvety mouth only for the younger man to release thick ribbons of cumdown his throat while crying an amalgamation of ‘Zayn’, ‘shit’ and ‘holy fuck’.

To his surprise (although he’d kind of stopped being surprised by anything ever since they had begun kissing) Zayn swallowed it all down before finally pulling away and getting up from his knees with a pleased smile on his face from having made the supposedly innocent Liam swear so easily.

Normally Zayn would have been at least a little embarrassed at having just participated in a sexual act with another bloke, but the fact was he was still achingly hard and fairly sure that Liam would think nothing of returning the favour - or at least, he hoped so.

“My turn?” asked Zayn cheekily, with just enough coyness to make it sound like a suggestion rather than a command. He could remember his first time with a boy, too, and didn’t want Liam to feel as terrified as he had done.

However, as predicted, Liam nodded gingerly, pulling himself up onto his slightly wobbly legs and pulling up his trousers and boxers while Zayn was shucking his own ones off eagerly in order to let his achingly hard and, fuck, really rather huge dick spring free from the confines of the fabric. Gulping a little at the prospect, he positioned himself of the rather intimidating cock, yet was surprised to feel Zayn’s smooth artist’s fingers lifting his chin up until they were staring unusually seriously into each other’s eyes.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…”

“No!” that came out a little more forcefully that anticipated, so Liam quickly tried to explain himself. “I mean, I- I want to do this.”

It was less than a whisper, but it was enough to convince Zayn that he wouldn’t have to regret this too much in the morning, and he swiftly jumped to comfort Liam.

“Well that’s good, because I really want you to do it too!”

With a small giggle, Liam appeared to grow in confidence at Zayn’s comment and so leant forwards to kitten lick the very tip of his monstrously large cock.

The groan of pure pleasure that dripped like honey from Zayn’s swollen lips was like music to his ears, so he did it again and again before becoming confident enough to lick his tongue in a circle around the head. He was exceedingly pleased when this elicited the biggest moan from Zayn so far.

“Fuck, Liam, just suck me off for Christ’s sake!”

That was hands down the hottest thing Liam had ever heard, and nothing could have persuaded him more that this was definitely a good idea. It was for this reason, along with the overwhelming curiosity of what sucking cock would actually feel like, that he leaned forwards and took the tip of Zayn’s length in his mouth cautiously.

Thankfully the taste wasn't as bad as he’d been anticipating, in fact it was rather intoxicating, and he quickly bobbed his head down so that he could take more of the length into his mouth. The delicious noises that spilled from Zayn’s mouth as a result of the gesture were just an added bonus to the unexpected pleasure that was coming from giving him head.

When the tip hit the back of Liam's throat it was unexpected to say the least - tears sprang to his eyes and he wasn’t entirely certain that he enjoyed the sensation, but he was determined to continue until… well, he wasn’t about to stop because it was a little uncomfortable anyway.

His technique was less than refined, it had to be admitted, but it seemed to be enough for Zayn, who had his head thrown back in pleasure and was doing everything he could to stop himself from rutting back and forth into Liam’s mouth. He didn’t think he’d ever experienced pleasure like this before, and there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind that having a blowjob from a guy probably shouldn’t feel this great if you’re straight.

But there was no time to worry about that, because now it appeared Liam had taken a leaf out of his own book because he then began to circle a finger around his hole tantalisingly and Zayn totally lost it.

“Yes, Li, oh my God, fuck, do that again! Please, Li, I want to feel your finger inside me!”

Zayn wasn’t sure what sort of beast had taken over his body and begun screaming such absurd and unexpected requests, however his worries that he might have taken it a step too far once again were quickly smashed when Liam didn’t even break his pace of bobbing up and down his cock but also carefully lined his finger up with his entrance. Zayn's hole was already slick with precum that had dripped down from his leaking cock earlier, and he had always been terribly sensitive.

Slowly and carefully yet with expert precision, Liam slid the finger in up to the second knuckle, followed by another when his friend begged for it desperately in a way that shouldn’t have been as seductive as it was. As he slowly began to thrust the fingers back and forth blindly while still continuing to blow Zayn, Liam’s fingertips accidently brushed against the older boy's prostate and it was like a switch had been flicked in his brain.

“Holy fucking shit!” screamed Zayn ineloquently as he came in LIam’s mouth with an animalistic grunt. If Liam was honest, the taste wasn’t the best in the world, but he was keen to please and so swallowed it down as best he could, and was rewarded with an impressed stare from Zayn who had collapsed back on the couch, boneless.

“Do I have to carry you to bed?” joked Liam - well, it was supposed to be a joke but for some reason he still ended up carrying his Zayn, bridal-style, from the living room into his own bedroom, where they collapsed onto the mattress after having swiftly removed all their remaining clothes and chucked them to wherever they landed.

For several minutes they simply lay there in slightly awkward silence, breathing heavily. Zayn was almost certain that Liam had fallen asleep already when he finally spoke up.

“Zayny?” The nickname was a new one but it made him smile and so he nodded to show he was awake and listening. “Will you remember this in the morning?”

Zayn could practically hear the lip Liam was biting concernedly, and at that moment all his thoughts of passing this off as a simple drunken shag between friends disappeared completely from his head.

“Of course I will,” he whispered, despite barely being able to believe what he was saying, yet the arm that the younger man slung over his waist at that and the forehead that was nuzzled into his neck was enough to persuade him that he’d said the right thing.

“I’m glad,” muttered Liam, pressing a tentative kiss to the inside of his friend’s neck. Zayn felt an enormous smile rip across his face for reasons that were too big and scary to contemplate at that exact moment, but that he was determined to combat at some point in the future rather than just pushing them aside like he had time every other time he’d found himself having dangerous thoughts about his best friend.

Liam was too precious to squash into a corner of his brain, and right then he was perfectly content to fall asleep with their limbs tangled together on the bed he hoped they could one day call theirs.


End file.
